Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{3}} = 6^{-5-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-5}}{6^{3}}} = 6^{-8}} $